Structures have been connected using a nut and bolt for centuries. However such mechanical connections may be limited by the strength of the engaged threads. To increase resistance to being pulled apart one may use a harder, more expensive material and/or increase the size of the nut and bolt. It would be useful were one able to increase the pull strength without using more expensive material or increasing size, especially in tight areas.
Electronic devices are sometimes used in harsh environments of extreme temperature, moisture, pressure, vacuum sunlight, attacking gases, or harsh chemicals. Protecting the electronics can be even more difficult when the electronics are not a closed mechanical system, but must be electrically connected to another system. It would be particularly useful for an attachment apparatus that can be attached to a load or controlled device, then an electronic device attached and connected such that it is environmentally secure, but the electronics can later be replaced if need be.